


Devil's Snare

by n0ya



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0ya/pseuds/n0ya
Summary: As Noxian royalty, you were taught to always be weary of others. After a long travel, you had almost reached your family's vacation house on the outskirts of civilization, when you run into trouble. Rather, trouble runs into you. And it's in the form of dark, evil, and deviously handsome.Not that you'd ever admit that.
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Original Female Character(s), Shieda Kayn/Reader, Zed (League of Legends)/Original Female Character(s), Zed (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Devil's Snare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First time posting lul. In this, Kayn has Rhaast but he is still with the Order. Hope he isn't too OOC :p
> 
> Also, I don't know if Noxus has 'royalty' per say, but just pretend they do.

_Can this carriage go any faster?_

I thought miserably, my head lolling to the side, leaning against the wall of the bumbling wagon. Unable to get comfortable, I frowned, smoothing down the creases of my wrinkled white evening gown. At least the constant beat of the horses hooves was rather soothing, in a sense. Clasping my hands back in front of me, I let my eyelids droop ever so slightly, my hazy gaze taking in the scenery through the slits of the white curtains. An endless stream of green, accompanied with vivid splashes of color danced through the forest we were currently traveling through. If we were traveling at the same speed as we usually do, I’d arrive at my vacation house before sundown. No matter how long the distance was, the memories of my childhood at that house make the trip worth it. 

_This forest really is beautiful…_

I noted in my head, eyes lazily trained on the small bit of scenery I was able to see. My father's lecture rang through my head. 

“I know how innocent the forest may seem, but don’t let it fool you. Never let your guard down, and make sure that you get to the house before sundown. There are thieves and robbers in the village nearby, I don’t want you getting hurt, sweetheart. Please understand.”

 _How could he say that? Never in my 21 years of life have I ever encountered wrong-doers in this region. My father is just paranoid._

Satisfied with my conclusion, I sat back in my seat. 

Before I knew it, my eyes fluttered completely shut, the bumps and sways of the cart rocking me into a soft sleep. 

_

I jerked awake, my body flying forward to hit the seat across from me. My cheek hit the fabric roughly as I let out a cry of pain, the fabric rubbing my skin harshly. 

“Ow...what the?...” Bracing my hands beneath me, I lifted myself from the cushion. One glance out the window told me that it was almost the brink of sunset, orange and yellow hues decorating the dying sky. The forest was busy with life, the rustling of animals and spring peepers creating a humble atmosphere. Other than that, I heard no other sounds. 

_Why has the carriage stopped?_

Rubbing my head in annoyance, I shakily got back into my seat, assuming that the driver had hit a rock or something. 

“Is everything ok?” I called out, patting down the loose strands of hair that had escaped my ponytail. Silence. I called again. “Hello? Mister Lou? Is everything ok?” Again, my words were empty of any response. It felt as though the cries from peepers in the forest got louder, if that was possible. The thick tension in the air seemed to double with every second passing. I shifted uncomfortably from where I sat, picking at my nails nervously. 

_I’m going out there._

Pushing my weight onto the balls of my feet, I leaned over to the window of the carriage, where the door was located. Swinging it open, and into the evening air I peered outside hesitantly. We had stopped on a dirt road, the looming forest only a few feet away. It seemed to cackle at my misfortune, it’s eyes glinting with knowledge unbeknownst to me. 

“Hello?...” I tested again, a bit quieter this time. Not particularly expecting a response, I was still met with none. Huffing, I lifted the ends of my dress, taking care when descending the steps in my heels. The cool temperature hit my arms, and almost instantly goosebumps started to rise along my exposed arms and chest. Once my feet hit the ground, a bad feeling started to rise in my gut. 

_It’s probably nothing...maybe he fell asleep?_

Ignoring the doubt in the back of my head, a part of me was reassured with my unlikely thought. 

_Yeah. That’s probably it. I should go wake him up._

Brushing imaginary dirt off of my skirt, I softly crept around to the front of the carriage, slightly frustrated with the way the heels kept sinking into the soft dirt. The horses whinnies got louder as I neared the front, their chestnut pelts coming into view. They seemed to be rather...bothered. Their hooves grabbed at the ground impatiently, swinging their heads around to look at me once they noticed me. 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Tch tch, it’s ok…” My cooing trailed off once my gaze found its way up to the driver's seat. There sat Mister Lou. Or, what had been Mister Lou. Face lolled off to the side, his dark brown eyes lay open, staring off into nothing. Hands still loosely clutching onto the reins of the horses, his hat that was once atop his head now lying in a muddy puddle on the ground. 

_Oh God…_

My shaking eyes were trained on the deep crimson on his neck, dripping from a still fresh wound. An angry red stained the perfect white of his collar, and my heart squeezed. 

“W-What?” My small words got caught in my throat, desperately trying to choke back the incoming onslaught of tears. Bringing my hands to cover my mouth, the sudden realization of the situation crashed upon me. 

_I’m in danger! The person who did this is probably still here! Or people! Who knows how many there are?_

I frantically searched the road, only to be met with emptiness. The bustle of life in the forest had stopped, leaving me in a cold, unnerving silence. 

_I need to run! No, I need to go back into the carriage! Should I try to find the nearby village? Maybe the vacation house is close, and I could run to it. No...I’m wearing heels, the person who did this would definitely be able to catch up to me._

My skin prickled under the harsh gaze of the forest, and I decided to go back into the carriage, where it was at least a bit safer than to be out in the open. Willing myself to walk, I had only made it a couple steps before both the horses made out cries of surprise. Whipping around, I held my hands to my chest, the sudden feeling that I wasn’t alone racing through my body. There was no one near the horses, yet they kept their weary eyes trained on the forest behind me. 

My eyes flickered around the dark forest, my heart beating almost out of my chest. My feet felt rooted to the ground, frozen in fear. A rustle in the nearby bushes was all I needed to break out of my comatose state. Not bothering to look behind me, I made a beeline to the door of the carriage, ignoring my heels that were catching on the hem of my dress. All I could think of at this moment, was run. My heart settled slightly once my hand came in contact with the handle to the door, not yet thinking of the fact that being inside the carriage would not protect me completely. 

My hope was quickly crushed once I felt a strong pair of arms curl around my waist. Fiercely tugged backwards, a scream escaped my lips as distance was put between me and possible safety. Deep, masculine grunts were emitted from my assaulter as I wiggled vigorously in their grasp. 

_I’m not going down without a fight!_

With a blaze of determination, I managed to find an opening, and with all I might I brought my heel down upon their foot. 

“Fuck!” They cried out, loosening their grip around me. Tearing free I stumbled forward, catching my footing ensuring I didn’t fall. Not wasting a single second, I started sprinting to the best of my ability. It didn’t matter where I went, as long as I got as far away as I could from them. 

“You bitch!” With these words, a weight was pressed into the center of my back. Not being able to take the sudden heaviness, I was thrown carelessly to the ground, straight into a puddle. Mud and dirt sprayed upon my face and up my nose, causing coughs to rack through my small frame. My hands were splayed out beside me, but soon were roughly tugged behind my back. A grunt of pain escaped my lips as my arms were restrained into an awkward angle. Two muscular legs encased either side of me, one of his hands locking my arms back and the other gripping my ponytail, forcing my head to arch back. 

“You’re a slippery one, eh?” His breath tickled the back of my neck, a deep voice reaching my ears. I bucked my hips in a vain attempt to get the body off of me, earning a husky chuckle from him. “Still struggling I see. Doesn’t matter, you’ll be dead in a few seconds.”

I screwed my eyes shut, relaxing my muscles as I prepared for what was about to come. 

_There’s no way I can fight back against him. He’s too strong. Man, I wish I took my dad up on that offer of martial arts classes. Maybe then, I’d stand a chance._

Powerless beneath him, I waited for what was coming next. 

“Wait Kayn! She’s from Noxus!”

The supposed ‘Kayn’ raised his head and released his grip from my hair. My head flopped back down into the puddle, my vision turned so I had a view of my carriage. Surrounding my vehicle were a few people, all dressed in dark robes, making me unable to decipher their faces. In their hands was my luggage, opened suitcases and bags pulled out of the carriage. Expensive linens and garments littered the ground, likely stained with dirt. 

“M-my clothes!” I cried out in protest, only for Kayn to tighten his grip in a silent threat. 

“So what if she's from Noxus?” He ignored my struggles to escape. 

One of the people approached him, hands carefully trained on the weapon by their side. I watched in despereation as the people behind him were seen packing my previous valuables into small sacks. Mirrors, jewelry, money from my purse, all gone. I couldn’t help but frown as I watched my favorite golden headband being stuffed away, out of sight. 

“Rosalind Astley. Daughter of Noxian general Augustus Astley.” I lifted my head at the sound of my name, along with my fathers. It was quickly shoved back down, much to my distaste. 

“Really now? So,” Kayn lowered his head next to mine, “You’re telling me we caught a big fish then?” I could hear the smirk in his voice as he uttered these words. 

“Go to hell!” I spat, gathering my energy and bucking upwards once again, to no avail.  
Not sure what I expected.

“Outstanding attempt, princess.” Kayn deadpanned, shifting his weight on top of me. My ribcage was getting rather sore from supporting a grown man's full body, and I let him know this by letting out a groan of pain. He sighed, and suddenly I could breathe again. Like a fish out of water, I desperately took in the fresh breaths of air, relief washing over me. 

“Alright, now that that’s settled, lets go. I think Master is going to want to see this.”

I lifted my head, pressing my palms against the ground and looking over my shoulder to finally catch a glimpse of my perpetrator. Only one word was in my head, echoing and bouncing off of the caverns of my brain. 

_Hot._

No matter how bad the timing was, I couldn’t hold back the inappropriate thoughts from flooding my mind. Right behind me stood a man of great stature, towering over my frail body at about 6’ 3”. Accompanied with the height were mounds of muscle, clinging taught mostly to his arms and pectorals. Frankly, he might have a bigger chest than me! He was, of course, shirtless, exposing mildy tanned skin, decorated with a few white scars that I presumed were from previous battles. Dark, baggy pants sat upon his hips, dragging down and lightly teasing a dangerous V-line that I had to consciously tear my eyes away from, fearing they would drift even farther. And then finally, his face. And Oh Lord, his face! Carved cheekbones, framing slightly plump lips, sitting upon a sharp, carved jawline. My eyes traced his profile as he conversed with the subordinate, his long lashes sweeping over dark eyes, thick eyebrows slightly furrowed. He truly was the epitome of masculine, and I couldn’t get enough of it. 

He turned to face me, and a gasp was caught in my throat as he revealed a part I hadn’t seen. Crawling up the left side of his body was a sinister silver mass, looking almost metal to the touch. Weathered, and worn in, the edges lapped over his smooth skin, a vicious abrasion over the landscape. It even had made its way towards his face, covering one of his enticing eyes. Assuming where a once-normal eye had been, was now replaced with...with that. Glowing red with inhumane intent, it bore down into me, making me think it was looking past my appearance and into my head. Quickly, I looked away. 

_What just came over me?! You’re a lady! You shouldn’t be having these thoughts!_

There was something so...different about this man. I couldn’t help but compare him to the men back at Noxus; stone-faced, dull, and frankly just overall boring. They all looked the same to me, honestly. They were always looking to court me because of my title, never once had one tried to hold me gently, more or less have a real conversation with me. But this ‘Kayn’ sparked something new for me. Something deep inside my gut, churning at the very thought of him standing above me. I couldn’t tell if it was a good feeling, or not.

“We should make haste. We don’t know who could be approaching as we speak.” 

I was brought back from my thoughts at the sound of one of the disciples voicing his concerns. Kayn sighed, and I fought back every urge inside of me to take one more peek at him. 

“You’re right. Gather up the things, I’ll take care of her.”

I hadn’t really processed those words before a blunt object met the back of my tender skull. Pain seared through my scalp, yet before I could cry out, darkness creeped up the corners of my vision. It wasn’t long before my tired body welcomed the sleep with open arms. 

_Kayn..._


End file.
